Un ange aux yeux verts
by Chii Malfoy
Summary: Sam a-t-elle réellement cherché Harry? chapt.-8 upload NA: Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews vu que j'en ai pas eu pour le chapitre 7!
1. Solitude et Malfoy

« Aucun…, pensait Harry, personne n'a pensé à moi ! Personne… »  
  
C'était le 31 juillet au 4, Privet Drive, et un jeune garçon désespérait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettre. Aucune depuis le début des vacances. Comment pouvait-on l'oublier ? Oublier son ami… son filleul ? Comment ?  
  
C'est en se posant ce genre de question que Harry entendit un « pop » derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna, étant sûr que quelqu'un avait transplané.  
  
Il se trouva aussitôt face à une paire d'yeux froids et gris. Malfoy… La machoîre d'Harry se crispa. Il jeta un regard polaire à l'homme encagoulé.  
  
-Ai-je le droit à Malfoy junior ou senior ? demanda sèchement Harry.  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas Potter…, répondit Malfoy( senior d'après la voix), ou plutôt… plus…  
  
Aussitôt ce mot prononcé, un sac noir s'abattit sur la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit ses pieds décoller su sol. Malfoy était entrain de l'enlever !!!  
  
A cette pensée le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Sa respiration devint saccadée, et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ne pouvant plus respirer il s'évanouit…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviwez moi par pitiééééééé!!! J'attends votre avis! Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais il y en aura d'autres. J'attends au moins une review pour la suite!  
  
@++++ 


	2. Vert et gris

Mici pour les reviews!!!^_^ Vous m'encouragez beaucoup!!! Merci!!! RAR enbas!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-Harry! Harry! Réveille toi! , murmurait une voix douce et féminine.  
  
Harry entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et entraperçu des yeux verts pareils aux siens. Harry referma ses yeux.  
  
Attendez… des yeux pareils aux siens ?? Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux et se redressa. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :  
  
-Maman ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.  
  
Il entendit un petit ricanement sournois derrière lui. Il aurait reconnu ce ricanement entre mille. Malfoy s'avança pour se mettre face à lui et abaissa sa capuche.  
  
-Ta mère Potter ? Les morts ne ressuscitent pas ! Tâche de t'en souvenir !  
  
Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Draco.  
  
-C'est bon Malfoy ! Pas besoin de lui faire la morale.  
  
Une très belle fille surgit de derrière Draco.  
  
Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une natte qu'elle avait placée sur son buste. Elle avait des traits fins et délicats, une peau très blanche. La première chose qu'Harry fut yeux. Deux émeraudes encastrées dans une sculpture divine.  
  
-Harry, j'espère que Lucius ne t'a pas trop maltraité…, commença la jeune fille en prenant un air contrarié, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui qui aille te chercher… Mais mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix.  
  
-Euh… Je… Que… Où… furent les seules choses qui sortirent de la bouche su Survivant.  
  
-- Tu as perdu ta langue Potter ? ricana Malfoy.  
  
Enhardi, Harry se lança :  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard amusé :  
  
-Je me nomme Samantha et j'ai ton age. Je pense que tu connais Draco donc, je ne te le présente pas.  
  
Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
  
-Où sommes nous ? Chez ton pire ennemi qui se trouve être mon père, Voldemort.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit, et ses traits devinrent durs.  
  
-Papa voulait à tout prix t'enlever et te prendre comme otage. Mais au prix de gros efforts, Draco et moi l'avons convaincu de te torturer un peu et de te laisser repartir.  
  
Harry fixa Draco, incrédule. Ce dernier détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est un pantin de Voldemort que je le suis aussi ! répondit Draco comme pour se défendre.  
  
-Ecoute Harry, on est censés te torturer, donc fais nous une crise s'il te plaît !  
  
-Pardon ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ce que Sam essaie de te dire c'est : On a fait croire à Voldy d'amour qu'on allait te torturer, mais on en a pas l'intention, donc il faut que tu cries pour faire crédible !  
  
-Ahhh !!!! commença aussitôt Harry.  
  
Ne pouvant s'en empecher, Draco et Sam éclatèrent d'un rire diabolique.  
  
-Endoloris ! lancèrent les deux jeunes mangemorts…  
  
------------------------  
  
Je fais les deux premiers chapitres courts, mais je vous promets que les autres seront plus longs!!! Juré!!!  
  
RAR(par moments j'ai regroupé les reviewers, je suis un peu flemmarde sur les bords!!)  
  
Hanna, Cerendy Potter:Mici, mici!!! Voilà la suite!!  
  
Mapa: ouiiiin!! Tu me stres!!! ouiin! lol! C'est pas vrai! Merci de ta review! Au lieu de me stresser, tu m'encourages!!  
  
Lululle: Il faut savoir souffrir!! niark!!! lol Je plaisante! Ne t'en fais pas je ferais des chapitres plus long dès que cette partie de l'histoire aura été bouclée!  
  
Dumati, witness, bibi: merci! continuez seulement à me reviewer!!!!!  
  
Cyngathi: Sache que je ne prends jamais d'idées des autres! (quoiqu'un peu... mais un peu seulment!lol) Merci!!!  
  
Laura: Merci! Si tu as du mal à m'écrire en français, tu peux toujours m'écrire en anglais ou en espagnol! Merci de me reviewer!  
  
Laika la louve: Tu verras bien... au fait, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la louve! ^_^Laika sa me fait penser à un chien! lol!  
  
Phénix20: J'essaierai d'aller au plus vite de mes capacités. Juré!  
  
sirie-stefie: Mici, mici!!!tu as vu là ce qui va lui arriver, et au prochain ce qui va encore lui arriver.  
  
coccinelle-rouge13: Merci d'être ma review!!! Je serais très contente si tu continuais!!!  
  
Ouala, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne!!!! à bientôt! Et j'attends minimum 7 reviwes pour mettre la suite!!! Kisou!! 


	3. Thé et petits gâteaux

Sur une araignée qui traînait dans le coin. [dsl, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher¦D]  
  
Après trois minutes de cris incessants, Samantha fit taire Harry d'un geste de la main.  
  
-Suis moi ! Il faut qu'on discute.  
  
Harry la suivit en l'observant et sans rien dire. Il était impressionné par la puissance, la maturité et la détermination qui s'en dégageaient. Ç'avait l'air d'être une fille qui avait grandi trop vite. Harry fixa ses yeux sur le décor, et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Sam.  
  
-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est un sort de Samantha. Elle ne voulait que personne puisse trouver le chemin de sa chambre sans son accord. Mais pourtant elle voulait qu'on la voie. Ça m'a fait le même effet que toi au départ.   
  
Mais j'ai vite gagné la confiance de Sam, au point ou elle me laisse voir. Je peux te voir, mais toi tu ne le peux pas…  
  
-Elle doit être très puissante…  
  
-Son père a peur d'elle… Tout le monde a peur d'elle !  
  
-Dis moi… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un pantin de Voldy d'amour, comme tu le dis si bien, pourtant, tu es mangemort non ?  
  
-Si ! Au début je ne voulais pas. Je me suis opposé à mon père. C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort a voulu me rencontrer… J'ai été le rencontrer… Puis, je l'ai vue… On a discuté, et elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait facilement me faire devenir un espion… Elle a été parler à son père et lui a dit qu'elle me voulait comme esclave à son service… Alors, bien évidement, il a accepté.   
  
C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il peut bien faire peur à tout le monde, Voldy, c'est un papa gâteau.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco avait perdu sa voix trainante, il s'était ouvert à lui. Mais après ce constat, une autre pensée lui frôla l'esprit. Le changement a été radical, TROP radical. Harry commença à se méfier, mais masqua sa méfiance  
  
-Je rencontre une autre facette de Draco Malfoy… C'est plutôt bien…  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix… Mon père me surveille en permanence, je dois être le petit monstre parfait ! Pour l'honneur de la famille… Pourtant ça me plaît pas… J'ai une destinée toute tracée, et je ne peux rien faire pour la changer.  
  
-Et tu crois que la mienne est comment ? Moi je dois sauver le monde entier ! Tou dépend de moi ! J'ai un poids sur les épaules et je ne peux m'en débarraser ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai une destinée toute tracée ! répliqua Harry en se rendant compte que sa méfiance avait grandi. Que ce n'était pas à Drago qu'il parlait, mais à une autre personne en qui tout avait changé… et trop vite.  
  
-Comme tout le monde… Mais il est des destinées pires que les autres… Comme les nôtres… Samantha Jedusor, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy… Ces noms sont gravés dans la Pierre Absolue, la pierre du destin irréparable…  
  
Samantha avait parlé. Elle souriait et ses yeux verts brillaient dans le noir ambiant.  
  
-Attention à la marche ! s'exclamèrent Draco et Samantha en même temps.  
  
-Quelle maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarche … demanda Harry avant de tomber. Plus besoin de le dire, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Les trois personnes éclatèrent de rire. Harry regarda l'endroit où il avait aterri. C'était la plus belle et la plus spacieuse pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Face à lui, il y avait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit village.   
  
Un bureau était posé contre celle-ci. Le mur qui entourait la baie vitrée était rempli de livres. Sur le mur de droite, était collé un lit à baldaquin qui aurait bien pu contenir cinq personnes.   
  
Et enfin, sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une coiffeuse ou trônaient de nombreux produits de beauté .  
  
Harry remarqua que dans le coin de la pièce, entre le lit et la porte, il y avait un petit salon avec deux canapés et un fauteuil autour d'une table basse sur laquelle étaient posés un service de thé et des douceurs. Le tout était en vert, argent.  
  
-Bienvenue dans ma chambre Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Samantha.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il fixait dangereusement les douceurs posées sur la table basse en se rendant compte qu'il avait faim.  
  
Samantha remarqua cela et lui fit un geste de la main en l'invitant à se servir. Ils allèrent s'installer, Drago et Harry, chacun d'un coté de la table basse, alors que Sam prenait place au bout, sur le canapé de velours vert.  
  
Harry ne tarda pas à se gaver de sucreries sous le regard amusé de Samantha et Draco.  
  
-Harry, je sens que tu as plein de questions à nous poser. Tu peux y aller, on ne va pas te mordre.  
  
-Che peu vrémentch ? demanda Harry la bouche pleine, tandis que Samantha acquiesçait. Che voudrait chavoir comon ché pochible que t'aies les memes chious ke moi…  
  
-Pardon, je n'ai pas compris.  
  
Harry avala rapidement et répéta sa question :  
  
-Comment est-ce possible qu'on ait les mêmes yeux ?  
  
Samantha prit une mine triste, et commença :  
  
- C'est par là que tout commence Harry… Et c'est par là que tout finit… 


	4. Pères et pleurs

-Tout a commencé il y a de ça trois mois… Lorsque mon père adoptif a décidé de me révéler la véritable identité de mes parents…  
  
******************************Flash Back*********************************  
  
Samantha se bouchait les oreilles et secouait frénétiquement la tête, pendant que les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.  
  
-Je ne veux pas Rémus, je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu es mon père ! Le seul que je considère comme tel ! Sais-tu ce que signifie le fait de me révéler cela ?  
  
**Retour au présent**  
  
-C'est le professeur Lupin qui t'a élevée ? C'est lui ?  
  
-Oui, c'est lui… C'est lui… mon père…  
  
** Retour au passé***  
  
-Sam, ma puce, il faut que je te dise l'identité de tes parents ! Ton père te retrouvera, tôt ou tard, c'est certain ! Il faut que tu sois prête à…  
  
-NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!  
  
-Entendre la vérité. finit Rémus en soupirant.  
  
Sam se déboucha les oreilles et regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! C'est toi mon père, non ? C'est toi celui qui m'a élevée ! Ne dit on pas que les vrais parents sont les parents qui nous ont élevés et non nos parents biologiques ? Je ne veux pas que le monde dans lequel nous vivons s'écroule Rém's… Je ne veux pas !!  
  
Rémus, qui était dos à une cheminée s'avança droit devant. A l'endroit ou Samantha se tenait. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était triste… il ne le montrait pas, mais il l'était.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie que notre monde s'écroule… Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi ! Mais ton père te retrouvera, et notre monde s'écroulera… que je le protège ou non…  
  
-Mais, Rémus…  
  
-Chut, écoute moi… Ton vrai père est…  
  
Rémus prenait son souffle. Il ne pourrait pas le dire. Il aurait du mal. Et Sirius qui restait planté là, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de ce petit salon qui contenait une cheminée, un canapé et deux fauteuils.  
  
-Ton vrai père est…  
  
-Bon, vu que Rémus n'est pas près de cracher le morceau, je vais le faire ! interrompit Sirius (merci mon dieu, pensa Rémus). Ton vrai père est le seigneur des ténèbres. Ton vrai père est…  
  
-VOLDEMORT ?????? cria Sam sous la surprise. Mais c'est impossible ! Un homme comme ça n'a pas put avoir une fille ! Et de plus il ne peut pas me retrouver ! Il est mort !  
  
-Ecoute, Sam, il veut te retrouver ! Et il te retrouvera, crois-moi ! C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux pour Rémus et moi, que tu…  
  
Le visage de Sam s'assombrit. Mais une détermination farouche brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
-Que je dois aller de moi-même le retrouver. Mais, il est mort !  
  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu n'as pas su lire les signes ? Il est en vie… faible, certes… mais en vie…  
  
-Comment vais-je faire pour le retrouver ? Personne ne sait où il est ! Et il n'a pas laissé une carte du Maraudeur à sa fille pour le retrouver ! répondit Sam avec un sourire malicieux en coin.  
  
Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent et sourirent. Elle trouverait toujours le moyen de dédramatiser la situation.  
  
-Non, mais il t'a laissé ça ! dit Rémus en tendant un médaillon sur lequel était gravé un serpent en forme de S.  
  
-Je dois donc penser : Slytherin !  
  
-Tu es Fourchelang Sam ! Si tu demandes à ce médaillon de te conduire jusqu'à lui tu le retrouveras !  
  
Sam prit le médaillon et regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux. Plus ils se regardaient, et plus la tristesse les envahissait. Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes, et n'y tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Rémus.  
  
-Je veux être sure que tu seras en sécurité, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas ! Voldemort est un Slytherin, un monstre, mais pas un lâche. Il tiendra sa parole !  
  
Samantha se détacha du loup-garou et monta en flèche dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit tristement ses tiroirs et en sortit quelques vêtements. Elle versait des larmes à n'en plus finir. « pourquoi m'arracher à ma seule famille, pourquoi ? songeait-elle »  
  
Elle remarqua soudain ses albums photos, et tous ses cadres avec elle et Rémus. Ils étaient toujours que les deux. Ils étaient seuls, mais heureux. Elle prit tous ses cadres et les mit dans sa valise, ainsi que ses albums.  
  
******* Retour au présent*******  
  
-C'est les cadres que tu as là ? fit remarquer Harry qui venait de remarquer des cadres sur la coiffeuse.  
  
-Oui, ceux-là même Harry.  
  
******* Retour au passé********   
  
Elle descendit les escaliers pour trouver un Rémus anéanti et un Sirius qui essayait vainement de consoler Rémus.  
  
-Rémus…, commença-t-elle, ça va aller… Ne t'en fait pas !   
  
Rémus leva un œil triste et paternel sur elle, se leva doucement se dirigea vers elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras. On sentait que s'il disait le moindre mot il allait pleurer.  
  
Sam prit le médaillon dans ses mains et le serra très fort, elle parla en Fourchelang et une lumière l'envahit, elle murmura avec tendresse :  
  
-Je t'aime… Papa…  
  
Et elle s'évanouit dans la lumière.  
  
Deux mois avaient passé et Sam s'était plus ou moins faite à cette nouvelle vie. Elle parlait à une voix aigue et froide, avait l'habitude de se faire servir par Pettigrow et son père avait repris une forme plus ou moins humaine. Elle allait le faire, elle était décidée.  
  
Elle se dirigea à travers le manoir des « jeux du sort » comme l'appelaient les villageois et s'arrêta devant la salle que Frank avait eu le malheur de découvrir occupée un an plus tôt. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rentra.  
  
-Père ?  
  
Le fauteuil face à la cheminée se retourna et on découvrit Voldemort.  
  
-Oui Sam ?  
  
-Je… Je voudrais savoir… J'ai… J'ai découvert l'identité de mon père… Par contre, celle de ma mère… Je…  
  
-Tu voudrais savoir qui t'a mise au monde ?  
  
Sam hocha simplement la tête. Oui, c'était ça ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Quel était le ventre qui l'avait portée pendant neuf mois. C'était cela.  
  
-Tu ne voudras pas me croire lorsque je te le raconterais, alors je vais te conduire dans un lieu oublié de tous, sauf de moi ! Approche et prends moi la main.  
  
Sam s'exécuta, non sans ressentir des frissons la parcourir en prenant la main du Dark Lord. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt loin du manoir. Sur un tas de ruines.  
  
-Mais père, qu'est-ce que…  
  
-L'endroit où ta mère est morte… Il me semble qu'elle tenait un journal intime. Si tu le retrouves, tu découvriras tout. Je te laisse. Pour rentrer, il faudrait que tu appelles ton médaillon.  
  
Et il transplana, laissant Samantha seule entourée de ces ruines. A l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte d'entrée à l'époque, elle remarqua un écriteau. P—ter. La seconde et la troisième lettre avaient été emportées par le temps, mais il fallait avoir le cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois pour ne pas se rendre compte du nom qui y était marqué…  
  
- Potter…, murmura Sam. 


	5. Plan et nourriture

Harry, qui à ce moment là buvait du thé, recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Draco. Il sentit son cœur accélérer. Une sœur… Il avait une sœur… Il n'était plus seul au monde… Mais pourtant… Cette histoire lui semblait si absurde… Mais peu importe, il avait une sœur !!  
  
***suite du flash-back***  
  
Sam s'effondra sur les ruines. Sa mère est Lily Potter… La mère du pire ennemi de son père est sa mère ! Ce qui fait que le fils de la mère du pire ennemi de son père est son frère ! [ vous avez suivi ? non ? Alors, je vais résumer : Harry est son frère ! lol !] Elle versa une larme, se releva et se dirigea inconsciemment vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers un endroit où était posé un livre ouvert. C'était un livre vert avec des reliures en argent. Elle le prit dans ses mains et il se mit à parler avec une voix féminine :  
  
-Qui est-ce ?   
  
Le livre ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu profond.  
  
-Lily ? demanda le livre en apercevant ces yeux face à elle. Non, tu n'es pas Lily… Mais pourtant… Tes yeux… Tu es Samantha.  
  
Sam se contenta de hocher la tête, encore sous le choc.  
  
-Lily m'avait dit que tu viendrais… Elle le savait… L'instinct maternel sans doute. Elle m'a fait jurer de te révéler mon secret… Alors je vais le faire.  
  
Le livre retourna quelques pages en arrière.  
  
31 juillet  
  
Ça y est Juliette ! Mon fils est né ! Mais James voulait l'appeler Thomas ! Tu te rends compte ? Beurk… J'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de l'appeler Harry. C'est bien plus beau hein? Par contre, pour les parents… Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié… Ils n'ont pas tout tort n'empêche… J'ai à peine 17 ans ! Je ne suis qu'une gamine...  
  
J'espère que tout se passera bien et que je serai à la hauteur de ce petit bout d'homme…  
  
Je crois que Voldemort est au courant de sa naissance…Il va sûrement chercher à l'atteindre… Il faut qu'on se cache. Je te réécrirais plus tard !  
  
Lily.  
  
Le journal sauta plusieurs pages avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.  
  
14 août  
  
Coucou ! Harry est un petit saint ! Il passe ses nuits, ne pleure que pour sa nourriture… Un véritable ange… A part ça rien de nouveau… On a changé de Gardien du secret finalement… C'est Quedver qui sera le notre… Pas que ça m'enchante… Mais Sirius n'a pas vraiment tort. Rémus et lui sont trop faciles à deviner. Je te réécrirais un autre jour ! Bye !  
  
Lily  
  
Le journal recommença l'opération d'avant.  
  
2 septembre  
  
J'EN AI MARRE !!!! Voldemort est passé me voir… IL VOULAIT UN HERITIER ! Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de puissant, et dont le second père serait très puissant aussi… C'EST-A-DIRE MOI !! Il m'a obligée à lui faire un enfant… JE ME SENS SOUILLEE, HUMILIEE !!! J'EXPRIME MA RAGE ET MA COLERE !!! Je n'ai rien pu faire… pas pu me défendre… Il voulait à tout prix un parentres… Je vais te donner la définition du dictionnaire magique : Parentres : Enfant fait de trois parents. En réalité, des enfants de parentres sont faits par des adultères. Lorsque la femme a trompé le mari avec un autre homme et que celui-ci la fait tomber enceinte, l'enfant n'a pas que deux parents. Dans son sang coule aussi le sang du mari de sa mère. Ce qui fait que l'enfant a deux pères et une mère. On dit qu'une malédiction les poursuit. Personne ne connaît laquelle… Voilà ce que c'est ! JE SUIS FOLLE DE RAGE !!! Rémus ne va pas tarder à arriver… Il faut que je me confie à lui… C'est le seul capable de me comprendre… Et de le faire comprendre à James…Je n'en peux plus… Je ne t'écrirais plus jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux… Au cas où quelqu'un trouve ce journal… Il ne faut pas que nos affaires à James et à moi soient connues par tout le monde… A un de ces jours,   
  
Lily  
  
31 juillet de l'année d'après  
  
Elle est née… C'est rigolo, hein ? Le même jour que Harry… Au fait, je devrais peut-être te raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis non ? Ben, James l'a bien pris, à part le fait que Rémus a du le stupéfixer pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir calmement, au lieu d'aller faire une bêtise… On connaît James !   
  
J'ai lu dans ma boule de cristal… On va mourir… A Halloween… Le jour de mon anniversaire…C'est joyeux non ? Je vais laisser Samantha chez Rémus ce jour là. Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai appelé ma fille. Pourquoi chez Rémus tu me demanderas… Parce que ce sera le seul à comprendre… Je ne veux pas l'envoyer chez Pétunia… Ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire le moment venu… Rémus lui, saura…  
  
31 octobre  
  
Il arrive, il se bat contre James… On a fait la fête aujourd'hui… Je n'avais pas dit à James que j'allais mourir… et lui aussi… J'ai juste laissé Sam à Rémus, sans raison. Rémus, lui avait deviné… Il comprend des choses rien qu'en me regardant… C'est mon meilleur ami… C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et il prendra soin de Sam… Je le sais ! Il l'aimera plus qu'un père… Je le sais aussi… Tu me demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas déposé Harry chez Sirius ? Ou aussi chez Rémus ? J'ai été dans le futur… Il aura une cicatrice sur le front… Tout le monde connaîtra son nom… C'est celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est pour cela que je dois le laisser ici… C'est ici que se jouera son destin. Je n'ai plus le temps… Je te dis adieu mon amie. La seule qui ait su me comprendre et m'écouter sans rien dire ! Ma fille te retrouvera. Elle te lira… Et tu deviendras pour elle une aussi bonne amie que tu l'as été pour moi !  
  
Adieu…  
  
Samantha referma le journal et regarda de ses yeux verts, devenus couleur menthe à l'eau, les yeux de Juliette.  
  
-C'est ainsi que cela s'est passé ? C'est ainsi que je suis née ? Raaah, je…  
  
Samantha prit Juliette et serra très fort son médaillon contre son corps.  
  
-Ramène-moi au manoir ! murmura-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte pour réapparaître face à son père. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle lui cracha au visage.  
  
-Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne martyrises pas seulement les moldus, mais aussi les sorciers ! Des sorciers au sang pur ! Combien de frères vais-je me découvrir comme ça au fil des années ? Combien ? hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Aucun. Il y a juste Harry.  
  
-Juste Harry, juste Harry, JUSTE HARRY ?? C'EST LA PERSONNE QUE TU VEUX LE PLUS VOIR MOURIR ET TU ME DIS QUE C'EST MON FRERE ?   
  
-Calme toi Samantha, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te donner une correction.  
  
-JE M'EN TAPE DE TA CORRECTION ! Je vais chez la seule personne que je peux appeler mon père. A plus tard !  
  
Elle serra fort le médaillon contre sa poitrine et se retrouva en moins de trente seconde dans les bras de Rémus, se vidant de toute l'amertume qui la consumait.  
  
Rémus n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il savait. Et il n'avait rien à dire. Il savait que le seul moyen de la consoler était de la prendre ainsi dans ses bras. Ça avait toujours été le seul moyen. Depuis sa naissance. Il s'agenouilla parterre, l'obligeant à faire de même. Après une heure de sanglots, Samantha finit par s'endormir. Rémus la prit dans ses bras et la transporta avec délicatesse dans la chambre qui lui avait appartenu autrefois. Il la mit sous les couvertures, approcha une chaise de son lit et lui tint la main.  
  
Elle serrait cette main fort. Très fort. Et Rémus savait pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle voulait l'avoir à chaque seconde. Etre sure qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aimer et pour la soutenir… jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
Samantha ouvrit les yeux environ deux heures plus tard. D'après le son de son ventre elle put constater qu'il était midi. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus chez son père, mais chez elle. Elle se dirigea à travers sa chambre, sobrement décorée comparée à l'autre, et sortit. En un rien de temps elle arriva à la cuisine et trouva Rémus aux fourneaux.  
  
-Je t'ai préparé du bon poulet pané comme tu l'aimes. Il sort droit de la baguette ! dit-il en souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
-Merci ! Il faudrait que je te touche un bout à propos de quelque sort.  
  
-Vas-y ! répondit-il avec le même calme en posant une assiette devant Sam.  
  
-Mon père a un plan pour tuer Harry. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de le torturer un peu… Avec mauvaise grâce, il va me le céder durant son « séjour » au manoir. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord de le laisser repartir… Alors, je me disais…  
  
-Qu'on pourrait venir le prendre.  
  
-Moui… C'est ça !   
  
******Retour au présent******  
  
Draco avait patiemment écouté cette histoire jusqu'à ce que Potter lui crache son thé dessus. Il avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation, mais pas l'essentiel. Ça l'énervait. Mais au moins il savait l'important. Il s'excusa auprès de Sam et partit.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§^  
  
Désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais... bé voilà! lol!  
  
  
  
Il y a un joli petit bouton en bas à gauche, merci de bien vouloir l'utiliser ! 


	6. Rogue et roles

Harry lui aussi l'avait écoutée attentivement. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses sentiments contradictoires. Il ressentait de la colère, de la tristesse, mais aussi de la joie. Surtout de la joie. Il croisa cette paire d'yeux verts et sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis le début des vacances. Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais ils firent aussitôt place à un regard doux et un grand sourire.  
  
-J'ai du mal à y croire ! dit soudainement Harry.  
  
-C'est normal…, répondit sa sœur, on a été seuls durant toute notre vie, puis, tout à coup, on nous dit qu'on avait un frère ! ça fait un sacré choc… Mais, tu sais, on a 14 ans à rattraper !  
  
-Moui… Quand est-ce que le professeur Lupin va venir me chercher ?  
  
-Vers 15 h en principe. On a quand même installé un plan de secours, on ne sait jamais. Si Rémus et Sirius n'arrivent pas à 15h15, Severus viendra tout m'expliquer et te prendra avec toi.  
  
-Severus ? Rogue ?  
  
-Le même… Sais-tu ce qu'est une mérédith dans le monde des mangemorts ?  
  
-Euh…  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, une mérédith c'est une femme mangemort. Les femmes mangemorts ne font pas la même chose que les hommes mangemorts. Les mérédith restent au repaire pendant que les mangemorts vont attaquer. Les mérédith sont un peu comme des elfes de maison, mais elles ne sont pas maltraitées. Une mérédith ne fait pas QUE le travail des hommes… Elle est aussi là pour… satisfaire leurs besoins… Et les mérédith sont TOUTES soumises à ça. Lors de grandes attaques elle vont quand même avec les mangemorts et attaquent. Je vais te déguiser en mérédith et Rémus et Sirius te prendront avec. Sinon, je t'enverrai un message télépathique lorsque tu devras partir avec le mangemort qui vient  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire. Puis Harry engagea la conversation :  
  
-Sais-tu jouer au quidditch ?  
  
-Attends, tu demandes ça à quelqu'un qui a grandi avec un poursuiveur ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
  
Et la conversation continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Et on en arriva à Poudlard.  
  
-Ce serait bien que tu viennes cette année !  
  
-Non, mais ! Tu crois que je vais laisser mon frère seul contre le monde ? Je vais aussi à Poudlard cette année !  
  
-Tu crois que ton père voudra bien ?  
  
-C'est même lui qui me l'a proposé ! Il ne veut pas que je devienne une mérédith et que je fasse des petits Serpentard à droite et à gauche. Encore heureux tiens !  
  
Harry sourit. On ne lui enlèvera pas sa famille. Il pensa à haute-voix :  
  
-Dans quelle maison vas-tu aller ?  
  
-Serpentard.  
  
-HEIN ? MAIS TU N'AS PAS L'AME D'UN SERPENTARD !!!  
  
-Non, mais j'ai du SANG de Serpentard.  
  
-Je vois…, dit Harry, refrogné, de toutes façons on aurait pas été ensemble. Tu entres en 4ème année non ?  
  
Sam hocha la tête et repartit dans un sujet plus amusant : La meilleure façon de dégraisser les cheveux de Rogue.  
  
Après deux heures de conversation, Sam regarda sa montre : 14h55.  
  
-Il serait temps d'y aller !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent à travers le manoir et arrivèrent au hall d'entrée. Durant le trajet, d'autres personnes les avaient rejoints. Elles portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'Harry : une cape verte avec une attache en forme de serpent argenté. Ils attendirent dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'à 15h14. Et Severus arriva.  
  
-Quelle insolence ! lanca-t-il à Sam. Ne pas s'habiller comme une mérédith alors qu'on en est une !  
  
-Ferme-là Rogue ! dit Sam en lui plantant un coup dans le ventre.  
  
Elle s'était beaucoup approchée de lui pendant ce temps.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ?   
  
-Des mangemorts sont sous des capes d'invisibilité dans cette salle… Quelqu'un informe le maître.  
  
-Bien… Prends Harry, c'est celui du milieu… Au fait, qui est l'espion ?  
  
Severus s'éloigna de Sam et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
- C'est une très belle prise… Je crois que je vais l'utiliser ! lança-t-il en prenant Harry par le poignet et en avançant. D'autres personnes pourraient la prendre avant moi. Le jeune Malfoy par exemple… 


	7. Ron et Hermione

-Le jeune Malfoy par exemple…  
  
Tandis que Severus sortait, les yeux de Samantha s'agrandirent. Ses yeux devinrent d'un vert presque noir. Elle se retourna brusquement vers ses mérédith et leur ordonna :  
  
-Retournez dans vos appartements ! Immédiatement !  
  
Sentant la colère de leur maîtresse, les mérédith se dirigèrent sans protester dans leur chambre. Sam serra son médaillon contre elle et murmura quelques mots qui la firent disparaître, pour réapparaître face à son père.  
  
-Père, pourrais-je passer la fin de mes vacances avec Rémus ?`  
  
-TU ne diras rien de non plans n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-JE ne connais rien de vos plans père ! Comment voulez-vous que je les divulgue ?  
  
-Bien ! Pars ! Je demanderais à des mérédith de préparer tes affaires.   
  
-Pas besoin père, j'ai les miennes chez mo… Rémus !  
  
-Pars !  
  
-JE VAIS L'ETRANGLER !!!! COMMENT A-T-IL PU ME FAIRE ÇA ??? s'emportait Sam dans le salon alors que Sirius essayait vainement de la calmer.  
  
-Sam, vois le bon côté des choses : Tu n'aurais plus une larve pour compagnie !  
  
-JE LUI FAISAIS CONFIANCE !!!  
  
Rémus buvait un thé, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil devant une petite table basse, pendant que Harry regardait la dispute en pensant que ce serait la guerre froide durant cette année à Poudlard. Severus lui, préparait son programme pour cette année. Samantha faisait des tours de la pièce en hurlant de colère, tandis que Sirius lui courait après pour la calmer.  
  
-Ecoute Sam, il ne fallait s'attendre à moins de la part de Malfoy… Réfléchis ! intervint Harry.  
  
-Harry, je ne l'ai pas connu comme toi ! Lorsque je l'ai connu il était gentil, adorable ! Pas une seule seconde je ne me suis doutée qu'il pouvait être aussi…  
  
-Cruel ? Lâche ? Bête ? Traître ? Tout peut le décrire. Dit Severus le nez plongé dans ses parchemins.  
  
-Ils ont raison Sam ! Malfoy a toujours été une crapule. Aussi loin que je me souvienne ! dit Rémus.  
  
-Je ne sais plus quoi penser…, avoua Sam en se jetant sur le pouf à côté du fauteuil de Rémus.  
  
-Eh bien pense aux bonnes choses que nous allons faire durant ces vacances ! lança gaiement Sirius.  
  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-Très bien ! Alors commençons par les cours d'Harry.  
  
-Euh… Attendez, des cours ? Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à Poudlard ! renchérit ce dernier.  
  
-Tu n'as pas appris à devenir Animagus ?  
  
-Euh…  
  
-Bien ! Alors on va commencer ! lancèrent les quatre autres personnes en jetant à Harry des regards diaboliques.  
  
-OUIIIIIIN MAMAN ! SORS MOI DE LÀ !!!! jeta Harry en faisant semblant de pleurnicher.  
  
Les cinq personnes dans cette salle partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait.  
  
Ça faisait 2 semaines que Harry vivait chez Rémus, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Rémus n'était pas pauvre. Sa demeure était grande, immense même. Un jour il avait demandé à Rémus pourquoi il a toujours des habits rapiécés alors qu'il pourrait s'en acheter des neufs. Ça fut Sam qui répondit :  
  
-Au début il s'achetait des habits systématiquement après chaque transformation. Mais moi au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre de voir tous ces habits jetés à la poubelle, et je lui ai proposé de les lui réparer au lieu d'en acheter des neufs. Depuis, c'est vraiment rare qu'il porte de nouveaux vêtements !  
  
Il avait eu le temps de découvrir beaucoup de choses au sujet des maraudeurs. Mais contrairement à ce que Sam et Sirius avaient laissé entendre, il n'avait pas encore commencé des cours. Le 15 août, Sam vient vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-On va commencer les entraînements ce soir, mais d'abord, tu vas aller au chemin de traverse faire des achats. Je resterais ici pour préparer tes affaires de cours.  
  
Harry s'était arrêté dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Rémus et Sirius qui étaient avec lui s'arrêtèrent aussi et admirèrent le nouvel accélérateur de vitesse.  
  
-ça a l'air plutôt pratique ! fit remarquer Harry.  
  
-Ouais, mais il alourdit le balai. Dit Sirius.  
  
-Ce serait mitigé pour un attrapeur. Signala Rémus.  
  
-Ce serait au contraire IDEAL pour un attrapeur ! dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à… Malfoy.  
  
-OH TOI !!!dit Harry en se jetant sur lui.  
  
-Mais… mais…, tenta vainement de dire Malfoy assailli sous les coups de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier sentit deux mains le tirer en arrière juste après avoir donné un coup dans le ventre de malfoy.  
  
-Harry, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on le frappe. Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien : Hermione.  
  
-'Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Ben tiens ! Mes achats, comme tout le monde ! Maintenant, tu veux bien lâcher Malfoy ?  
  
Harry tenait toujours Malfoy par le col. Il lui donna un dernier coup dans la tempe et le relacha. Malfoy le regarda d'une étrange façon.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ? Je croyais que la hache de guerre était enterrée ! dit Malfoy.  
  
-Enterrée ! ENTERREE ? Eh ben maintenant elle est déterrée ! Je n'aime pas…, commença Harry, avant de se rendre compte que s'il le disait Severus aurait des problèmes, je n'aime pas les Malfoy ! Et ça ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain !  
  
-Je ne te comprends pas…  
  
-Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas !  
  
Malfoy tourna le dos et partit dans la foule.  
  
-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Harry ? Tu n'es pas si violent d'habitude ! fit remarquer Hermione. Et vous deux qui n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher !  
  
-On a nos raisons Hermione ! Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire sans raison. Et la raison est une raison que ta raison ne connaît pas ! répondit Rémus.  
  
-C'est vrai ! dit Sirius qui était caché sous une cape le couvrant dans la totalité.  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant une demi-heure, et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à nouveau devant le magasin de Quidditch, ils virent une tête rousse.  
  
-Ron !! s'exclama la petite bande.  
  
L'interpellé se retourna :  
  
-Hey Harry, 'Mione ! Je viens de croiser Malfoy. Il avait l'air salement amoché ! Je suis prêt à lécher les pieds de celui qui l'a fait !  
  
-Euh… Ce n'est pas nécessaire Ron, étant donné que c'est moi !  
  
-Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru…  
  
-Merci !  
  
-Enfin, je veux dire…  
  
-C'est bon !  
  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes lettres ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Tes lettres ? Mais je n'ai rien reçu.  
  
A ce moment, une grande détonation survint. Et une personne encagoulée se présenta face à eux aussitôt.  
  
-Vite Harry ! Rentrons ! dit une voix féminine qui avait l'air paniquée.  
  
-Mais, et Ron ? et Hermione ? Je ne peux pas les laisser là ! répliqua Harry.  
  
-Euh… Harry, tu parles à qui là ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Mais, vous…   
  
Harry fut interrompu par un rire cruel et glacial. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine et son âme le quitter. Voldemort…  
  
-Vite Harry ! se répéta la voix.  
  
-J'arrive, mais Ron et Hermione…  
  
-Je vais les déposer chez eux en route ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Demande leur de te prendre la main.  
  
-Ron, Hermione… UN INSTANT ! Et Sirius et Rémus ?  
  
-Ils aident les gens du ministère ! Vite Harry !  
  
-Donnez moi la main vous deux ! dit Harry à ses amis qui s'exécutèrent en entendant le ton sans réplique d'Harry.  
  
Une grande lumière verte les enveloppa, mais la sphère s'effaça au moment ou un éclair rouge frappait un endroit vide pour Ron et Hermione, mais un endroit ou se trouvait Sam pour Harry. On entendit un bruit sourd à l'endroit ou était tombé le corps de Sam.  
  
-Mais qui…, commença Harry avant de voir un mangemort, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LA TOUCHER !!  
  
-Oh, si Potter… Autant que j'ai le droit de te toucher ! répliqua le mangemort. Maintenant, vous allez gentiment me suivre… Et la personne qui est au sol… ben… elle y reste !  
  
-Ça m'étonnerai ! dit Sam en se relevant.  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir qui avait parlé. Apparemment, il n'y avait que Harry et le mangemort qui la voyaient.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça vous étonnerait ? C'est ces trois que le maître veut que j'amène. Pas une personne dont je n'arrive même pas à voir le visage !  
  
-La première règle que vous devriez connaître avec votre « maître », c'est qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, laisser quelqu'un partir. Qui sait, ça pourrait être un moldu à torturer…  
  
-Une gamine connaîtraît les règles de mon maître mieux que moi? Impossible !  
  
-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda une voix froide derrière lui, Lucius Malfoy  
  
-Mais enfin…  
  
-Tu es nouveau, tu ne connais pas bien les règles. Si j'étais toi je partirais. Ordonna Malfoy en le pointant avec sa baguette.  
  
Le mangemort repartit. Et Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Alors comme ça, tu as frappé mon fils ?  
  
-Le pauvre bébé ! Quand il a mal il va se réfugier dans les jupons à Papa…, lança Hermione ironiquement.  
  
-Oh, toi petite sang de bourbe, je te conseille de te taire. Sinon…  
  
-Sinon quoi ? jeta Sam. Tu vas la tuer comme tu as failli le faire avec Harry ? Tu sais bien que ton maitre voudra le faire lui-même. Tu ne peux l'empêcher de le faire.  
  
-Qui a parlé ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
-La personne que tu aimerais le moins voir !  
  
-On se reverra.  
  
Malfoy fit demi tour et repartit vers le combat.  
  
Sam prit les trois autres personnes par le bras et les ramena chez eux par téléportation.  
  
Harry apparut seul au milieu du salon, face à une Sam, à moitié couchée sur un fauteuil entrain de lire un livre avec ses fines lunettes sur son nez.  
  
Harry la fixa étrangement.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour arriver comme ça ?  
  
-Pour arriver comment ? Je n'ai pas bougé de là depuis que vous êtes partis… 


	8. Sam et Sam

-Pour arriver comment ? Je n'ai pas bougé de là depuis que vous êtes partis…  
  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et avança a tâtons pour se jeter sur un fauteuil. Samantha s'arracha à sa lecture et vint vers lui.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?  
  
-Je… Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, il y a une personne encagoulée qui est apparue face à moi. Elle me parlait avec TA voix et utilisait TA magie. Il y a eu une petite confrontation avec Malfoy, à la quelle TU as mis fin.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers sa sœur et remarqua qu'elle était devenue blême.  
  
-Quelqu'un se serait fait passer pour moi ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Samantha eut exactement le même comportement que Harry, c'est-à-dire : se cacher la tête dans les mains et chercher à tâtons un fauteuil.  
  
-Harry, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose : le maximum qu'il puisse y avoir d'héritiers d'un très puissant sorcier, c'est deux. Or, lorsque tu regardes l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard, tu te rends compte qu'un seul enfant est créé par couple. Et la magie que j'utilise habituellement, c'est celle que seuls les héritiers de Serpentard ont. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
  
-Comment c'est possible ?  
  
Samantha lâcha un gros soupir.  
  
-Harry… Je vais te parler de la malédiction des parentres… C'est une malédiction affreuse… Qui te prend ta vie et ton âme… Ton corps et ton cœur [bé tiens, Chii Poetik… ça va bien non ? :p ] C'est un dédoublement total de personnalité. Il peut être extérieur comme intérieur. Chaque fois que je dois prendre une décision, c'est une lutte intérieure contre mon autre moi. Et par moments, cet autre moi prend avec des risques inconsidérés, le corps de quelqu'un d'autre et agit à mon insu… Il se peut que ça ait été elle… Et ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout ! Elle aurait pu essayer de te tuer…  
  
-Faux ! dit une voix depuis la cheminée. Rémus venait d'arriver avec Sirius. Elle a les mêmes sentiments que toi : par conséquent, ça la déchirerait que Harry meure…  
  
Samantha se leva et regarda dans un miroir. Elle ferma les yeux et une douce brise souffla dans la salle. Elle ramena ses mains sur son cœur et les croisa. Quelque chose commença à bouger dans le miroir. Une deuxième jeune fille sortit du reflet de Sam. Elles étaient identiques, mais les yeux de la deuxième fille semblaient plus foncés.  
  
-Tu es sortie ? demanda Sam froidement.  
  
-En quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua son double sur le même ton.  
  
-Ça me regarde parce que mon frère t'a vue. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Le corps de qui ?  
  
-LA personne à laquelle tu t'attendrais le moins.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Trouve au fond de ton cœur.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ton cœur.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ton âme. Celui qui occupe tes pensées, qui te hante, que tu hais, qui t'a déçu…  
  
-Dr… non ! Malfoy… C'est toi qui es allée vers lui ?  
  
-C'est lui qui m'a appelée.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Par son cœur et par son désir de t'aider.  
  
-Il n'a pas de cœur et son seul désir est de me couler.  
  
-Ça, c'est toi qui le penses ! lança le double avant de rentrer en Samantha et de la laisser.  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée, Samantha s'évanouit. Harry courut vers elle, mais Rémus et Sirius restaient impassibles.  
  
-Viens Harry ! On va commencer les cours. Rémus va s'occuper de Sam. dit Sirius en prenant Harry par le bras.  
  
Rémus prit Sam avec une douceur infinie et la monta dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Sirius se dirigeaient dans une partie de la maison qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une bibliothèque. Sirius murmura une formule, et la bibliothèque fit place à une énorme salle de duel.  
  
-Je pense que ça ira…, dit Sirius.  
  
Harry était ébloui. Même la chambre des secrets lui semblait petite comparée à cette salle. Et un sourire lui revint en mémoire. Et des yeux, et un visage… Sam.  
  
-ça lui arrive souvent ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Quoi ? A Sam ? Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Il lui arrive de parler avec son double. C'est une magie très complexe et qui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Elle a découvert toute petite la force qui sommeillait en elle. Ne t'en fais pas, Rémus a l'habitude de s'en charger. Après tout, c'est son père.  
  
Harry soupira. Il sentait que cette année allait être mouvementée. Surtout qu'il risquait de sauter sur Malfoy à chaque occasion. Il doutait par contre que Sam le laisse faire. Sam… Elle emplissait ses pensées sans qu'il y ait de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait accepter que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Il savait que si on la tuait il mourrait. Il savait que c'était sa vie.  
  
- C'est dommage que Sam n'ait pas pu venir. Dit Sirius, interrompant les pensées de son filleul.  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est un animagus ?  
  
- Un quadruple animagus… C'est vraiment rare tu sais…  
  
- Quadruple ? ça existe ?  
  
- Bien sur ! Mais c'est vraiment très dur ! ça demande 3 ans d'études d'apprendre un seul animagus… Et elle pour ses quatre ça lui a pris 6 ans, d'après Rémus.  
  
Harry émit un sifflement d'admiration. Sam n'allait pas cesser de l'étonner.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Allons voir, elle a du tout préparer.   
  
Il se dirigea vers un endroit ou la pièce était vide. Aussitôt, une table apparut devant lui. Il y avait dessus tout un tas de parchemins, une dague incrustée de pierres et un très grand livre.  
  
-Elle veut faire ça par la sphère de concentration ? Elle est folle ! C'est trois fois plus fatiguant !  
  
-Mais trois fois plus rapide Sirius. Dit Rémus qui venait de rentrer. Je doute que Sam ait choisi ce programme pour rien…  
  
-Alors Harry… On va commencer !  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut le désagréable sentiment qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais rencontrer Sam. 


End file.
